


The Wizard's Secret Ability

by Lillithorn



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/pseuds/Lillithorn
Summary: Lyndon thinks he knows everything about his heroic companion. But the Wizard has a few secrets left, and one will leave him breathless.





	The Wizard's Secret Ability

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on the archive and for this fandom. And my second fic total. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my beta Pepper!

Lyndon had never met another as playful as he was. He had heard stories of great heroes. He had met great warriors. And now he traveled with a templar. All of them had the common characteristic of serious devotion to their quest that annoyed him.

But the wizard was different. She was so playful that if he didn't know better, he would think she lacked awareness of the true danger they faced. She cast her spells from a distance with a glimmer in her eyes and a smirk. She laughed in triumph after laying waste to dozens of creatures of hell. She had a smart aleck comment to accompany each elemental spell she cast. Whether she slowed, froze, or immobilized her foes before channeling a huge force of arcane power against the lot, she had some snarky pun to accompany her strikes. In regards to her quest, she was the most flippant of any hero he had seen, and the most powerful.

Their banter kept him occupied during their sparse downtime in the camps and while traveling to the next sign of the impending apocalypse. She often added emphasis to her jokes by gently pushing him. They had been traveling companions for months when she first touched his bare arm. With that accidental touch where his skin showed through the tear in his shirt, he first realized the diversity of her power. 

When her hand touched him, he felt a heat and pulse in his skin he had never dreamed possible. It filled him with warmth and awe, and also with pleasure and desire. 

"Well, I knew you could cast magic spells, but I didn't know your touch was magic,” said Lyndon lightheartedly, trying to deflect the complicated rush of feelings he was experiencing as a result of her brief contact. 

"I do not cast magic, I do not rely on spells,” she said with a serious indignation he had never seen her express. "I am magic. The magic flows through me. I do not summon it. It is always present. I simply channel it out when needed, but it is always present in me." Her confidence would have seemed arrogant except that Lyndon had seen enough of her powers to believe every word.

He would have told her how in awe he was, but words would not leave his gaping mouth.

"You do not believe me!" She was getting quite offended, and Lyndon quickly tried to recapture their playful spirit. 

"I do believe you!” he said crossing his heart. 

"Then why do you stare?" she asked, relaxing slightly. 

"Because the shock of your touch still dances across my skin. You have left quite an impression, my dear wizard friend,” he said. 

"Does it hurt?" she asked with genuine concern. 

"No. It does not hurt. On the contrary, it may be the most pleasant sensation I have experienced in all my days,” he whispered with a cheeky tone.

The wizard was intrigued now and her playful smile came back. "Oh, I don't believe that, dear scoundrel. You have not been secretive of your many adventures that landed you in the bed of a lovely maid or a handsome stablehand." The brightness in her eyes was growing as the silence stretched between them. It seemed as if she read his mind, because while he was searching for just the right words, a skill he was not very experienced at, she took his hand and began to stand up.

It wasn't until they were clear of the camp and turning the corner on an ancient structure much too damaged to repair and long abandoned, that he found words. 

"Where are we going?” he asked. Perhaps they were not the best words, but he was struggling to find any words at all, and that alone was leaving him confused. 

"To play, of course." 

Lyndon felt a jump deep inside his core at her words.

Lyndon remained skeptical but hopeful as she told him to sit on a stone and remain still. She stared into his eyes as she slowly removed his shirt, her steady hands avoiding any contact. She then gently touched one finger to his shoulder and slowly ran it down his arm. She smiled as her touch made his eyes close. She pulled back her hand and waited as he slowly opened his eyes. The magic continued to seep into his being after she no longer touched him. "Can you handle more, scoundrel?"

"Oh yes!" he said, louder and faster than he intended.

She smiled as she gently weaved her fingers into his hair. She leaned in to meet his lips with her own. The touch of her lips allowed Lyndon to relax into the magic. The burning intensity subsided into a gentle heat that intensified the pleasure of each touch. She broke their kiss slowly and began kissing down his neck and chest, leaving tingling reminders everywhere she touched. She rested her cheek on his chest as her hands caressed downward until they hit his belt.

She removed his belt, throwing it behind her with a laugh before removing his pants. She ran her hands up and down his legs. His bulge grew, pushing against his under garment. She met his gaze to make sure he was not being overwhelmed by the magic. He leaned in and kissed her, giving her the assurance she needed.

She grabbed his hands, pulling him down to the ground next to her. He undressed her as she completed her task of fully disrobing him. She pushed on his shoulders until he was flat on the ground and swung one leg over him. She hovered above him before lowering herself down to rub herself along his fully erect shaft.

When she was ready, she grabbed the base of his shaft and lowered herself onto him. She playfully tapped her fingers along his chest and thighs, sending short bursts of isolated magic pulsing into him. Placing her palms flat against his chest, she began to move up and down. She moved slowly, enjoying the sensation that the movement brought. She paused at the completion of each downward thrust, pushing down into him, feeling the full power of their physical connection.

On a down stroke she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. She grabbed the top of his shoulders firmly and sat up. She began to move faster and slam into him with more force. Her head rolled back and she enjoyed the beautiful scenery of the moonlight coming through the treetops.

When she looked back down, she saw that his head was thrown back as well. His eyes closed. His breath heavy. She laid her face on his chest and began to slide her body up and down along his. She moved each way as far as she could while keeping him inside her. The intensity of so much skin to skin contact was overwhelming them both.

She kept the connection, but isolated her movement to only her hips. She took him in deeper with each thrust. She felt her pleasure building as she increased her speed and force. As her pleasure took over her body and mind she felt Lyndon thrusting from below her and felt his release. She continued the movement, chasing her own pleasure as it grew and grew until she collapsed on top of him.

After finally catching his breath Lyndon whispered to the wizard, "I had no idea you could do that?" 

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

Fine, he thought. If this was her new game he would play. After all, the last one was too much fun for him not to. "Pumping your magical pleasure into me,” he said with a wink and emphasizing pumping.

"Oh, that. That's nothing. Plus I wasn't pumping pleasure into you. I was reflecting it off of you so that it gained momentum and was more powerful when it hit me." She worked very hard to keep a straight face, only allowing a smirk to form as she began to gather her clothing.

"Wait, really? Are you joking?" he asked skeptically. 

She gave him a shrug and a half smile. "I guess you need more experience with my magic to know if I am." And with that she walked away back to camp, clothes in hand, and smile on her face.


End file.
